Winches and hoists are commonly used today. However, one of the problems of winches, and also of hoists, is that it is relatively easy to overdraw the cable and its associated hook/attachment element and therefore to damage the winch.
At the present time, there is no simple solution to the aforementioned and other problems.
There is thus a need for a device which will provide a workable solution to the aforementioned problems.